<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一位不愿透露姓名的热心市民 by Garfield_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552319">一位不愿透露姓名的热心市民</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garfield_Lee/pseuds/Garfield_Lee'>Garfield_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garfield_Lee/pseuds/Garfield_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有趣桑陷入了大麻烦，一位热心市民挺身而出。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一位不愿透露姓名的热心市民</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>肉文苦手，硌嘴或塞牙请立刻红叉逃生w</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有趣桑遭遇了人生中的第一次强买强卖——<br/>他被库洛洛按在了地上。<br/>交手通常是混乱的，但Alpha却有条不紊，他一手掐住他的后颈，另一只手则将他试图抵抗的双臂反剪在背后。<br/>地板上粗糙的混凝土碎屑擦过有趣桑的脸颊时，他那一路都在勾引人的腺体也终于裸露了在空气中。这一小块肿起来的皮肤透着靡丽的艳色，像是已经熟透了的果实，只要微微俯下身就能咬住。<br/>但库洛洛却停住了。<br/>忽然寂静下来的黑暗中，一滴滚烫的液体落在了有趣桑的脸上。<br/>施加在他后颈上的桎梏随之松开，有趣桑顺势侧过头，正好看到库洛洛平静地抬手摸了下额角。<br/>血正从那里流下来。<br/>这伤口当然是他的杰作。<br/>虽然身体早已因为发O期而变得绵软，但有趣桑的精神并没有被情欲支配，在Alpha按住他的同时，他也用念弹攻击了对方。<br/>不过他的本意是把这家伙打晕，而不是制造这种情趣般不轻不重的伤口……<br/>因为这个流星街出身的强盗绝对是越见血越疯的那种啊啊啊！<br/>捏住他手腕的力道逐渐凶狠，Alpha阴暗的信息素紧紧地压了下来，有趣桑想说点说么做补救，但发现出口的只有呻吟。<br/>哦豁，完蛋。<br/>“你比我想象的还要难以取悦，”库洛洛叹了口气，越过满手的鲜血看向他，“我明明已经尽量温柔了……”<br/>“不过没关系，”他晦暗不明的双眼中酝酿着什么黑暗的东西，“你不喜欢的话我可以换种方式，很快我们就能好好相处了。”<br/>说罢，Alpha牵出了一个笑意全无的笑容，伸出被染红的手在有趣桑的唇上抹了一下，将自己的血涂在了上面。</p><p> </p><p>对方女人般艳红起来的唇瓣并没有让他感到满足，反而勾起了他施虐的欲望。他张开手掌，用力捏住Omega的脸颊，强迫他张开了嘴，而后探进了两根带着血的手指。<br/>甜腥的锈味在嘴里弥漫开来，有趣桑下意识地想用舌头把入侵的异物推出去，但却自投了罗网。<br/>粗糙的手指夹起他的舌尖玩弄着，逼迫他舔干净上面的血迹，翻搅出一片湿漉漉的水声。<br/>库洛洛居高临下地注视着这一幕，沉默却热烈。<br/>‘他正含着我的体液，我的手指正在他的内部……’<br/>这样的念头让他更硬了，特别是把手指和血液都替换成别的东西之后。<br/>但有趣桑就没那么舒服了。<br/>男人指腹上的硬茧蹭得他柔软的口腔生疼，无法合拢的双唇更是令吞咽变得困难，在这两根手指按上他的舌根时，他终于呛咳了一下，难受地开始挣扎，但双手反而被更用力地禁锢在了身后。<br/>“乖一点，”压在他身上的男人蹭着他的耳垂，半是警告半是哄骗，“如果你听话的话，我会对你好的。”<br/>他口中的手指随后离开了。<br/>取而代之的是迫不及待的唇。<br/>Alpha亲得很凶，有趣桑只觉得自己的两片唇被他又咬又吮，很快就痛了起来。<br/>但喜欢得寸进尺的蜘蛛并不满足于唇舌单纯的接触，他粗粝的手掌覆上了Omega后颈红肿的腺体，重重地抚弄着那一小块可怜的皮肤，时不时还狠狠掐一下，像是控制不住力道了一样。<br/>明明只是接个吻而已，有趣桑却被折磨到连脚趾都蜷在了一起。<br/>可怕的是，这种粗暴的对待并不令人生厌，反而让他爽得后脑发麻。他只觉得小腹深处像是燃起了火，后穴又湿得像是条河。<br/>算了，有趣桑自暴自弃地想着，他没了抑制剂，他需要尽快回到晚宴，他是个勇敢的人。<br/>所以就这样吧。<br/>眼前这个替代品虽然副作用大了点，但也未尝不可。<br/>再说了，他不是还自称是高级货色吗？</p><p> </p><p>“要做就快一点，”他在这个粗野的吻结束后开口了，“再拖下去的话，我的秘书就要醒了。”<br/>“……你还真是……够任性的，”库洛洛不禁怔了一下，有趣桑先前的反抗太激烈，现在的投降又太干脆，这种捉摸不定实在是他求爱路上的一个巨大的挑战。<br/>“不过呢，我会尽力让你满意的。”<br/>他眯眼笑了一下，没让有趣桑催他第二遍。<br/>虽然Omega表明了会配合，但库洛洛的动作并没有因此而和缓起来。A与O间信息素的影响从来都是相互的，在有趣桑陷入情欲的同时，他的脑子也没清醒到哪里去。<br/>他看上去虽然平静，但却是个平静的疯子。<br/>这对他来说很少见，抑制剂在流星街是稀罕玩意儿，他因此闻到过各种各样的Omega，早已对信息素脱敏了，从未像这样一头扎进本能里不出来过。<br/>他用着大到不必要的力气扯开对方的衬衫，炫耀自己的力量。但很可惜，有趣桑看着被他崩飞到老远的纽扣，表情十分不赞同。<br/>有趣桑很快就被剥得不着片缕，连鞋袜也没有幸免。他从没在别人面前这样赤裸过，只觉得格外别扭，在库洛洛仍然穿戴得整整齐齐时则更是如此。<br/>他想蜷起来，但对方却强硬地挤进他的两腿之间，将他的下半身托了起来，让他只能大敞着腿任人鱼肉。<br/>有趣桑的这种种不满意，在库洛洛的手指插进来后就立刻变得无关紧要起来。<br/>一直被他刻意忽略的空虚总算是得到了些许满足，这让他忍不住发出了一声细细的喟叹，穴道内的软肉谄媚讨好地吞咽着这安慰剂一样的手指，不停涌出的体液打湿了他的腿根。<br/>他的敏感点很浅，库洛洛摸了几下便很快找到了，手指扣弄间引得他小声哼唧起来。<br/>可这简单的胜利似乎并不足以取悦旅团的团长，他的另一只手覆上了他一直被冷落的胸口。<br/>Omega的乳头早已因为发情期而充血，深红而熟烂，肿胀挺立起来的样子十分方便旁人恶意戏弄，像是甜点上小巧的奶油裱花一样。<br/>库洛洛捏住其中一点，毫不怜惜地大力搓揉起来，他将乳头按进柔软的肌肤里，随后打着圈地刺激着乳尖最敏感的顶端。<br/>“别……”虐待之下，有趣桑的喉咙里带出了一点压抑的哭腔。他伸手想推开库洛洛，但对方却反握住他的手，用他自己的手指去揉弄胸前的凸起。<br/>“很舒服的，”他按着他的手，重重地碾了下去。<br/>这种自渎般的羞耻感生发出了一种难以言喻的隐秘的心理刺激，有趣桑张嘴咬住了另一只手，生怕有什么过于下流的声音从自己的喉咙里冒出来。<br/>事情哪里不太对劲。<br/>在他的想象中，事情会很简单：两个人直截了当的干一炮，然后各走各的、互不相欠。他不需要任何多余的准备和扩张，发情期已经替他准备好了一切，这样的直奔主题完全没有任何风险。<br/>那么库洛洛到底为什么要给他这么细致的前戏？<br/>他觉得自己好像忘记了什么重要的事情。<br/>“我在赶时间，”他在呻吟的间隔中催促着，“没必要……”<br/>“嗯？那可不行，”库洛洛碾着他的乳头，认真地瞎解释，“我们奢侈品和路边货的区别就在于服务，一定要到位才可以。”<br/>你什么时候又从高级货升级成奢侈品了？有趣桑气得踢了他一脚。<br/>库洛洛虽然有心多投身于服务行业一会儿，但有趣桑却无法承受更多了，他的发情期开始了太久，积累的情欲急需暂时发泄一下。<br/>他很快便呜咽颤抖着射了出来，甚至没挨到对方真的插进来。<br/>终于降临的高潮中，他倦倦地半阖着眼，几乎要把库洛洛给忘了。</p><p> </p><p>但库洛洛有办法让他想起来。<br/>粗大的性器停在他高潮后不停收缩的穴口，向里浅浅地顶了顶，享受着敏感的头部被吮吸的感觉，随后撑开还在痉挛的嫩肉，一点点肏了进去。<br/>有趣桑只喘了半声便哽住了，像是被Alpha这根粗长的东西噎到了一样。<br/>大约是怕他不适应，库洛洛最开始动得很慢，但新生的Omega器官非常稚嫩，又热又软的穴肉密密地嘬着他不放，让他很快便抛弃了这种不多见的温情。他开始毫无规律地随意操着，力道大得惊人，扣着对方细腰的手都爆出了几根青筋。<br/>库洛洛知道自己现在就像第一次见到Omega的屁股一样，动作又莽又粗暴，但这绝对不是他的错。<br/>有趣桑的长腿正缠在他的身上。说来奇怪，他越被搞得浑身发软，这双腿反倒夹得越有力，蟒蛇一样紧紧绞着Alpha精壮的腰。<br/>“松一点，”库洛洛忍不住拍拍他的屁股，“你要把我的腰夹断了。”<br/>有趣桑含糊地喘了几声算是回答，莹白的脚趾互相磨蹭着，脚跟将Alpha向下压，像是不想让那根滚烫的阴茎抽出去一样。<br/>见他适应得不错，库洛洛便毫无顾忌地往深处顶去。<br/>粗硬的阴茎直挺挺地插至没根时，有趣桑剧烈地挺了下身，在克制不住的呻吟中将指甲抓进了库洛洛的胳膊里。<br/>他感觉有什么地方被顶到了。<br/>那里被摩擦过的刺激太强烈，强到不自然的快感令人害怕。<br/>“慢着，那是什么？”他半掩着嘴，有点惊慌失措地问道。<br/>库洛洛发觉自己的声音有点哑：“长在你自己身体里的东西，你却不知道是什么？”<br/>眼前的人在性事上如此缺乏常识，这让他升起一种正在玷污某样纯洁事物的变态快感。<br/>他忽然发起狠，又深又快地操了起来，一次又一次地顶在那块向里吸着的软肉上。<br/>“那我来告诉你好了，”他贴在有趣桑耳畔，用一种和身下动作完全不同的缓慢调子说着，“那是你的生殖腔呀。”<br/>“生，生殖腔……”有趣桑在他接连不断的顶弄中喃喃着，那些曾经只是冰冷文字的知识随着被操弄而热乎了起来。<br/>“啊，我记得还有结……”他迷迷糊糊地回忆着。<br/>“对，”库洛洛狠狠咬在他的肩窝上，差点因为这句话直接射出来，“还有结，你想要吗？”<br/>“那种东西，谁会要……”有趣桑被他顶得浑身打颤，但语气却意外的坚定。他想起了自己忘掉的事情：<br/>“不许，嗯，不许完全标记我。”<br/>库洛洛没有答话。<br/>咬住后颈的腺体、在生殖腔里内射成结，独一无二又不可替代的完全标记就会完成，这个人到时就永远是他的了。<br/>其他垃圾Alpha在几十米外都能闻到自己是怎么操他的。<br/>而且他们只能闻着。<br/>“唔，你听到没有？”有趣桑的语气带了点急切。<br/>但库洛洛依旧一言不发，只是凑上去和他接吻。<br/>他吮着他的舌尖，操弄着他敏感的内壁，还用指肚上粗粝的厚茧去揉他的乳尖。<br/>有趣桑的呜咽声顿时卡在了喉咙里，被一下又一下的抽插操得支离破碎。<br/>他从内到外都湿透了，浑身像是水洗过一样，思考在这种情况下变成了一件极为困难的事情，因为所有理智都和被肏出的肠液一起流出了体外。<br/>几十分钟前，他还是衣香鬓影中的优雅绅士，现在却在贫民窟肮脏的地板上堕落成了任人使用的玩具。<br/>还被用得很爽。<br/>快感低劣的来源令有趣桑感到羞耻，而这种羞耻却不计前嫌，反而为他提供了更多的快感。<br/>身体的反应早已不受他控制，因此便格外诚实，生殖腔的入口先是被这种要干坏他的莽撞操法撞开了一条小缝，随后便流着水完全打开了。<br/>Alpha的阴茎毫不客气地插进了这处从未有人涉足的地方，冠头蹭过腔口的感觉实在是太舒爽，又被大开大合地肏了两三下后，有趣桑才终于从急促的快感中意识到发生了什么。<br/>他猛地夹紧双腿，突兀地高潮了。<br/>有些人是会因为过度紧张而高潮的，这并不奇怪，这两种生理反应都是神经冲动，信号当然也会串线。<br/>在被人操进生殖腔的震惊和被完全标记的恐惧中，有趣桑就这样达到了人生第一次干性高潮。虽然前面没射出任何东西，但他绞得死紧的肉穴中却涌出了一股股炽热的潮液，柔嫩滑腻的内壁拼命嘬着Alpha插到了最深处的冠头，像是想榨出什么东西一样。<br/>库洛洛被他吸得腰眼发酸，向外抽了一点才止住那种想射的感觉。<br/>借着这个机会，他把对方翻了个身，换成了背后位。<br/>这是个野兽般的体位，原始而又野蛮，但Alpha们却喜欢它——极具诱惑力的腺体触手可及，可以进得更深的体位让成结内射更加方便——这是完全标记时会用的姿势。<br/>这正是库洛洛一直计划的，他想用快感一点一点地诱骗对方的身体，好最终盖上这个确定归属的戳。<br/>很快就可以了，他安慰着心急的自己。</p><p>从过载的高潮中找回意识后，有趣桑发现自己面前换成了灰黑一片的地板，他融化在性爱中的脑子反应了一会儿，才意识到自己被后入了。<br/>“不要这个……”他讨厌这个姿势。<br/>上半身被压在地板的混凝土碎屑上，乳肉如同孕育珍珠的蚌一样，摩擦着这些粗糙的碎块，肿了一圈的乳尖带着尖锐的刺痛，多半是硌破了皮。<br/>而下身……没了视觉分心的身体骤然敏感了起来，Alpha顶进生殖腔的每一下都变得那么清晰，似乎连性器上青筋的搏动也能感受到。<br/>太满、太胀了。<br/>“不喜欢吗？”身后火热的躯体贴在他的脊背上，沉声说着，“可你下面倒嘬得死紧，往外抽的时候可费劲了。”<br/>污秽但却又诚实的描述让有趣桑的大腿内侧打起颤，整个人都软了下去，全靠腰臀被身后的人掐着才不至于完全滑在地上。<br/>像是觉得这样的蹂躏还不足够一样，库洛洛俯身含住了他的生殖腺，像是吃到了心爱糖果的孩子一样舔弄了起来。<br/>这温柔的舔舐舒服得有趣桑双眼翻白，在生理与心理的双重刺激中痉挛了起来。<br/>“你怎么敢……谁允许你……”他断断续续地哭诉着。<br/>“说到这里，”库洛洛松开被吮得泛着水光的腺体，“你在决定和我做的时候，根本就没想起来完全标记的事情吧……害得我空欢喜了一场，还以为你很喜欢我呢。”<br/>或许是看不见他那张很有迷惑性的脸的原因，有趣桑只觉得这句话说得冷淡又生硬，好像自己只是个容器，除了被标记后用来盛放男人阴茎外毫无作用。<br/>“明明是你上赶着……觉得不完全标记不行的话就走开。”<br/>“啊，那可不成。外面坏人很多，像你这样粗心大意又什么都不懂的Omega是很危险的，他们会像我这样把你捉去肏，但又没我对你好。”<br/>“所以为了你的安全，我就原谅你欺骗我感情的事好了。”<br/>你听听这是人话吗？<br/>外面的无辜坏人们加起来都没你坏！<br/>“你，哈嗯，你随便成结好了，”肉体不断的撞击与粘腻的水声中，有趣桑知道现在回天乏术，只好放眼未来，“但我之后会杀了你的。”<br/>“听起来挺浪漫，”库洛洛抄起他的发尾，愉悦地回答道。<br/>他一直很喜欢有趣桑的头发，像秘银织成的缎子一样华美，又像散落的月光一样耀眼。<br/>而这只闪闪发光的生物已经被他拖进了自己漆黑黏腻的巢穴，正被他用兽交的姿势操干着。<br/>薄汗、青紫的指痕、肩头的牙印，还有不情愿的迎合，他知道有趣桑绝对没被这样对待过，从来没有人能把他搞成这个样子。<br/>除了自己。<br/>这个认知让库洛洛根本无法自控。<br/>他的胯骨快而狠地撞在对方的臀上，将那两片肉拍得泛红。<br/>“不对……我要先把腺体摘了再去杀你，”有趣桑被他不加收敛的力度弄得变了声，“绝对会有这一类手术什么的……”<br/>库洛洛这下不答话了。<br/>还真有。<br/>而且那东西……<br/>今天的这一切发生的又太突然，他暂时没有能够完全控制住有趣桑的计划，又承担不了对方真的这样做的风险。<br/>“你也太狡猾了，”他委委屈屈地凑在他修长的颈边，又舔又咬，把满心的不快都发泄在了身下这具肉体上。<br/>有趣桑只觉得自己快要坏掉了，他经历过猎人考试、经历过地狱般的魔鬼加班，但现在才真正明白什么叫痛苦。<br/>他被不断顶撞着，身后的人像是想直接毁掉他一样，那样重又那样快，生殖腔的腔口被对方粗大的性器摩擦过时，整个小腹甚至都跟着一下下的抽痛。<br/>他却觉得自己又要到了。<br/>在对方的犬齿触碰到他后颈的皮肤时，他的内壁跟着紧紧地绞了起来，潮液喷涌而出，让他再也说不出一句话。<br/>库洛洛咬破了他的生殖腺，信息素注入进来了。<br/>黑夜在他眼前褪去，极乐的白光降临在眼前，他再也负荷不起如此过量的快感，终于昏了过去。</p><p> </p><p>不知过了多久，他才终于又一次听到了库洛洛熟悉的声音：<br/>“你醒了。”<br/>他睁开眼，发现自己正被对方安稳地抱在怀里，离冰冷的地面远远的。虽然神志还很恍惚，但他并没有感觉到被完全标记后的那种精神联结。<br/>库洛洛只是暂时标记了他。<br/>有趣桑有点惊讶，他没想到对方竟然真的会放弃这个大好机会。<br/>有趣桑还记得自己的威胁，摘掉Omega腺体是什么不得了的事儿吗？他可是很认真的在考虑这个选项的……<br/>如果自己分化成O还被别的A标记了这件事不会让伊路米这位控制狂发疯的话，他决定好好咨询一下揍敌客家的医生。<br/>但现在……<br/>“我睡了多久？”他对自己被操晕的丢人经历做了些艺术修饰。<br/>“不到一刻钟，比我预想的要短。”<br/>那么还来得及，有趣桑心里盘算着，这段时间不算长，他仍能完美的解释自己莫名其妙的失踪。<br/>“还有一件事，”他听到库洛洛继续说了下去，“你的人刚刚给你打了电话，我接了。”<br/>啊哦，这可真是个晴天霹雳。<br/>“你跟他们说什么了？”他有点严厉地问道。<br/>“叫他们过来接你，还嘱咐他们给你带了新衣服，”库洛洛眨眨眼，像是在说“来夸我”，显然对自己的周全考虑很是满意。<br/>但有趣桑却面色发沉。<br/>“你知道我问的不是这个，”他逼近他，一字一顿，“你跟他们说什么了？”<br/>“唉，你果然只关心这个，”库洛洛夸张地叹了口气，“我既然能允许你的人来找你，结果你多少也该猜得到才是：”<br/>“我跟他们说你分化成了Alpha。”<br/>主要矛盾一解决，有趣桑立刻就放心了。<br/>“我被你敲晕的可怜秘书呢？你是怎么解释的？”他开始和库洛洛串供。<br/>“更正：他可不是被我敲晕的，是被分化后信息素暴躁的你敲晕的。”<br/>“这口锅我就勉强背上了，那么你在这个故事里扮演的角色？”<br/>“帮你解决了困难的普通热心市民。”<br/>“哈，一次性听到这么多你的反义词还真难得。”<br/>为了证明自己至少很热心，一点都不普通的强盗库洛洛先生出去替有趣桑取了衣服。<br/>“那么我们就正式告别了，”有趣桑扣好最后一粒扣子，拢了拢散下来的头发，将后颈新鲜的牙印牢牢地盖住。<br/>这是个不光彩的印章、是个污点，但也是他确立自己Alpha身份的工具，临时标记带来的气味变化可以帮他糊弄过晚宴上那些从未闻过他的人。<br/>当然，他临走时没忘捡起还在地上躺着的一号。小秘书因为干架弱鸡而昏得足够久，这是件好事，不然有趣桑只能“辞退”他了。<br/>库洛洛微笑着目送他离开。<br/>放长线才能钓大鱼，流星街只有垃圾做的海，但道理都是相通的。<br/>坐到车上之后，有趣桑才忽然发觉自己有点渴。<br/>他依稀回想起了书上“发O期的Omega需要大量补充水分”这句话，汗水、泪水还有因为热潮而分泌的润滑确实耗尽了他体内的每一滴液体，让他开始脱水。<br/>虽然从时间上来说越早回去越好，不过还是先去买点喝的……<br/>“啊对了，这是您要的东西，”他还没来得及说什么，身边的司机便献宝似的递过来了一个装着什么的塑料袋，上面印着便利店的LOGO，似乎是刚买回来的。<br/>“我要的东西？”有趣桑微微扬了下眉，他刚才可没工夫给属下派任务，“是热心市民转告你的？”<br/>“是啊，虽然不是您直接委派的，但不管什么任务我都会好好完成……”<br/>在司机的汇报中，有趣桑打开了袋子，发现里面装的是矿泉水和几瓶口味各异的饮料。<br/>……糖衣炮弹。<br/>他一边这样想着，一边舒舒服服地喝饱了水。<br/>对于敌人的这种腐化手段，有趣桑一向认为最佳的处理方式就是把糖衣吃掉，再把炮弹打回去，现在吃糖衣这步既然已经完成了，那么四舍五入他就是扳回了一程。<br/>精神胜利法万岁！<br/>把空掉的塑料瓶当做旅团团长拧成麻花儿之后，有趣桑觉得自己已经心平气和，彻底进入了贤者时间，完全可以应付即将涌来的海量社交了。<br/>他想的不错，重新出场后，他立刻成为了众人关注的焦点。<br/>度过青春期后才分化是件很罕见的事，Beta们羡慕他，幻想自己某天也能一跃成A；Alpha们则嫉妒他，将他视作了更强劲的对手，暗自计算这个大新闻会带给他的公司多少收益。<br/>他们中的另一些，则在怀疑。<br/>有趣桑虽然重新变回了玉树临风的斯文败类，但只要仔细观察就会发现他泛红的眼角湿湿润润的，像是哭过，嘴唇也比平时丰润了一点，透着点过分的红。<br/>总而言之，这张俊脸比平时更容光焕发，一看就是刚被滋润过！<br/>这不是因为分化而出去和人打架了，是分化之后去和人打啵了吧？！<br/>然而，所有凑过去想揭穿他真实分化结果的人，最后都失望地离开了——有趣桑确实是Alpha无疑，有不信的可以过来自己闻闻。<br/>那种透着“别靠近”的味道是如此的浓郁又具攻击性，实在没有第二种可能。<br/>至于他身上微不足道的那一点点奇怪的味道……大概帅的人就是随便出个门都能遇上Omega吧……<br/>而有趣桑，在第不知道多少个人过来夸他信息素不仅强硬还浓郁，绝对是A中之A的时候，终于暴躁了。<br/>他身上的Alpha味儿不浓才怪——库洛洛射进来的东西还在他屁股里呢！<br/>“不用太感谢我，”某位不愿透露姓名的热心市民粲然一笑，“幻影旅团一向乐于助人。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>